


Possessive

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-13
Updated: 2005-11-13
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Hermione shows her possessive side





	Possessive

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Part of the Ice Cream Series  


* * *

Hermione walked briskly down the halls of the Ministry of Magic. She was on a mission, and she was not going to fail; she was going to drag Ronald Weasley away from his mission strategy session, if only for an hour. She arrived at his office and gave the young woman sitting at his desk a brief smile.  
  
"Would you tell Ron I'm here to meet him for lunch, Dori?" she asked the blond haired receptionist.  
  
"He and Mr. Potter are going over some plans," she said snidely. "I very much doubt they want to be disturbed."  
  
Hermione's eyes narrowed as she took in the other woman, and her temper flared. She knew women like Dori Apple, and she knew Ms. Apple wanted Ron.  
  
Hermione straightened up to her full height and through clenched teeth she hissed, "Dori, I believe I am your superior and I gave you a directive. Now follow it!"  
  
Hermione looked pointedly at the office door and smiled smugly when the girl turned her back and headed for Ron and Harry's office. She was feeling quite pleased with herself, and smiled sweetly when Dori came back.  
Twenty minutes passed, and then thirty before the door to Ron's office swung open revealing her fiancŽe and their best friend. They were still deep in conversation, and she coughed to gain Ron's attention.  
  
"Hermione, when did you get here?" He smiled the lopsided grin that never failed to melt her heart.  
  
"Oh, about thirty minutes ago." She smiled back at him and just happened to catch Dori watching the exchange with a smirk on her face.  
  
"We would have wrapped this up much sooner had we known you were here."  
  
Harry hadn't spoken at all. She watched as his gaze shifted back and forth between Dori and Hermione, and quite frankly he looked a little scared.  
  
"It's okay, Ron." Hermione smiled and walked towards him. "I just haven't seen you all week, I thought we might have lunch."  
  
She closed the space between them, and stood on her toes, claming his lips in a kiss designed to drive him mad. Her tongue slid across his lips demanding entrance. When she received it, she slide her tongue against his, relishing the way he pulled her tighter against his body, and the soft moan that escaped his lips.  
  
Reluctantly she broke away and smiled up at him, almost giggling at the look of utter disbelief on his face, and she heard Harry make a gagging noise behind them.  
  
"Dori, did I show you the ring Ron bought me?" she asked, holding out her hand, showing off the ring on her fourth finger. The smirk faded from Dori's face and she looked almost like she was going to be sick.  
  
"No, I didn't know you were getting married," she stammered, looking nervously at Hermione.  
  
"Ron, you didn't tell her?" Hermione smacked his arm. "Embarrassed that you're mine?" she asked mischievously.  
  
"No, I told her, I did," Ron said. "Harry, I told her, didn't I?"  
  
Harry cleared his throat and replied, "Actually mate, you had her book the rehearsal dinner."  
  
Dori's face had gone red in anger and she stormed off down the hall. Harry and Hermione both burst out laughing, and Ron stood there looking extremely puzzled.  
  
"Harry, when she came in the office what did she say?" Hermione asked.  
  
"She asked if we wanted a spot of tea," Harry said between chuckles. "Honestly Hermione, I never knew you were so possessive."  
  
Shrugging her shoulders she turned back to Ron, "So, are we on for lunch?"  
  
"Harry, what time is our meeting with my Dad?" Ron asked, never taking his eyes off of Hermione.  
  
"Two-thirty." Harry chuckled. "Now you two don't get lost."  
  
"Ron, I'm going to the loo. I'll meet you at the lift okay." Hermione stood on her toes and pressed a brief kiss to his lips, before strolling down the hall to the woman's loo.  
  
Ron stared at Hermione's retreating figure, his face a mixture of disbelief and need. Somewhere in the back of his mind he had known Hermione was possessive of the people she loved, but he had never had anyone be possessive of him. He shifted uncomfortably and realized how incredibly arousing it was to watch Hermione put Dori in her place. The decision to follow her into the loo took approximately three seconds and with a determined look he strode briskly down the hall, glancing around when he reached the door. He entered the loo quietly and pulled out his wand, murmuring a locking spell on the door. His eyes met hers in the full-length mirror and he quickly closed the distance between them. His arms snaked around her waist, pulling her back against him.  
  
"Ron, what are you doing?" Hermione gasped when he bent his head and kissed her neck. "This is a woman's loo!"  
  
He rained kisses along her neck, and ascended upwards to her ear. "Do you know how sexy you are?" he breathed against her ear. "Do you feel what you do to me?" He pulled her more firmly against his body, allowing her to feel his erection through his trousers.  
  
He watched her eyes slide close, and thought to himself, that wouldn't do at all. He turned her head and claimed her lips in a bruising kiss, one designed not only to arouse but also to devour. She moaned as his hands slid up to cup her breasts through the thin silk material of her shirt. He teased her nipples with his thumbs; she lifted her hands to twine around his neck and arched her back, pushing her breasts more firmly into his hands.  
  
"Ron, we can't do this here," she said again, gasping as his hands swiftly undid the buttons on her blouse. He felt the shudder that ran through her body when he undid the front clasps on her bra and slid his hands across her breasts in slow strokes.  
  
"Open your eyes and look at us, Hermione," he said, his voice rough with desire as he slid his hand to the hem of her skirt.  
  
His body tightened with need when bits of her creamy white thighs reflected in the mirror as he drew her skirt higher, bunching it up around her waist.  
  
"You're so beautiful," he whispered, enjoying the way she arched her hips into his hand as he cupped her mons through her knickers.  
  
"Ron... please," she moaned, her eyes meeting his in the mirror.  
  
He slid his hands under the elastic at her waist and ran a finger through her folds. "You're so wet," he whispered. "I want you."  
  
His body was demanding release; her non-stop moans as he caressed her were threatening to push him over the edge. He began a slow backwards walk, his hand never ceasing it teasing between her legs. His knees hit a small lounging sofa that was nestled there and he sat down heavily upon it. He slid his hand from her knickers and freed his erection, and sighed in relief. She moved to turn around and his hands rose to her waist to stop her.  
  
"No, I want you to see us." His voice was husky with need and he quickly pulled her knickers down her legs. He met her eyes again in the mirror and saw the fierce need he felt mirrored in hers. He groaned when she lowered herself on his length, and his hands flew to her hips.  
  
"Merlin!" he said breathlessly as she began to rock her hips, sliding up and down his length.  
  
He noticed again that her eyes had closed and he slid his hands around to her front. His right hand slid between her legs, caressing her just above where they were joined, and his left slid to her breast cupping it, testing it's weight in his hand. Raining kisses along her shoulder he moaned as he felt her tighten around him and the sensation was almost unbearable.  
  
"Hermione, look at us," he growled against her neck, causing a low moan to spill off her lips. "Look at how perfectly we fit together."  
  
His words triggered the desired reaction in her and he felt her muscles clench around him. He relished the way his name spilled from her lips as she shattered around him. His eyes never wavered from her as his own release washed over him, and he called out her name hoarsely. He felt her clench around him again as his orgasm triggered another in her.  
  
"That was the most erotic thing I've ever seen in my life," she whispered, collapsing back against him.  
  
Ron nodded his head in agreement, "I love you, Hermione Granger."  
  
"Do you think we could just stay here making love for the rest of the day?"  
  
A wicked smile crossed her face and he couldn't help but grin. "My Dad is the Minister of Magic, I reckon I could miss one meeting."  
  
She slid off his lap and grabbed her knickers to pull them on.  
  
"Ron, I would rather go home and spend the rest of the day in bed. I'm feeling rather unwell." She smiled and faked a cough, "I think I need you to come home and take care of me."  
  
She hastily buttoned her blouse and leaned down for a brief kiss.  
  
"Oh, you do look rather flushed to me." He gave her a lopsided grin. "I'll let Dori know to cancel the meeting with my Dad."  
  
He got up and zipped his trousers, "I want to get you home and to bed as soon as possible."  
  
"Are you going to take good care of me?" Hermione smirked as he pulled her against his body.  
  
"Hermione, I'm going to take such good care of you that you'll never want to leave the bed again." He grinned smugly and pushed a stray curl behind her ear. He released his grip on her and muttered, "Alohamora," to open the door.  
  
"Ron, stop and pick up chocolate fudge and whipped cream before Apparating."  
  
He turned just outside the door and looked back at her, "Why?"  
  
"Well, I haven't had lunch and I'm awfully hungry," she said, smiling as she watched him break into a run to cancel his meeting.


End file.
